creo en ti
by PaoSkipp
Summary: Cualquiera, hasta el más rudo y psicópata de los pingüinos puede llegar a enamorarse. La primera vez que siente algo tan profundo como el amor. Ve de que se trata, una historia dedicada a M y R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola carnales! :B xD ok no ._. Saben? Se me dio la inspiración de hacer otra nueva historia :3 (Aunque no haya terminado las demás TT_TT xD Perdon :B) pero esta historia la dedico a un par de amigos míos que… en lo personal son la pareja más dulce (y cursi… ._. xDD) que haya visto! Espero les guste! :D Ah! Y una cosa más… Por lo general Rico el pingüino… (Nah! en serio? xD) no habla, pero en esta historia será diferente :B**

Como de costumbre los héroes pingüinezcos protegen el zoológico de Central Park de todo peligro… ¿Aunque quién dice que ellos no tienen grandes historias que contar? Cada uno ha vivido grandes cosas que nadie podría creer; pero no solo historias llenas de peligro, suspenso, persecuciones y entre otras… Amor es algo que también podremos incluir, incluso el más rudo… demente, psicópata y amante de las armas y peligro puede enamorarse. Y así comienza esta historia… En una tarde normal, hasta el momento, en la base secreta de las monjas…

Cabo! Cambia de canal! Estas torturándome!- Se quejaba Skipper cubriéndose los oídos. El pequeño pingüino estaba viendo su programa favorito… Los Lunacornios; lo cual a Skipper le enfermaba ya que resultaba algo "Hippie" para su gusto.

Pero Skipper…- Trató de explicar el pequeño Cabo hasta que Rico le arrebato el control.- Oye…

Ja Ja!- sonrió el pingüino de manera victoriosa mientras se burlaba de Cabo mientras éste solo lo veía serio.

Eres un tramposo!- Se quejó el pequeño.

Alto! Alto! No se peleen… No veremos a esos unicornios lunáticos de la tele!- Dijo el capitán.

JA!- Se burló Rico.

Pero… Rico, tienes que ir a hacer guardia a Central Park!-

JA!- Le devolvió la burla Cabo.

QUE?! Y YO POR QUE?!- se quejo el pingüino experto en armas.

Porque yo lo digo!- Tomó como última palabra Skipper.

Aaaw! Está bien ya voy…- dijo Rico con flojera. Salió del cuartel subiendo la escotilla, salió del zoológico y se dirigió al parque. – No entiendo ni por qué Skipper se toma la molestia en que salgamos a inspeccionar el parque! En este lugar no se escuchara a nadie decir…..-

AYUDAAAA!- Se escuchó un fuerte grito no muy lejos de allí. Rico al escuchar el pedido de ayuda, inmediatamente volteó a ver a todas partes para ver quien pedía ayuda. Hasta que de nuevo lo escuchó…- AYUDENME!- Al escuchar el grito de auxilio por segunda vez Rico hizo el desliz del pingüino hasta donde provenía el grito; el pingüino se deslizó hasta encontrarse con Cookie, el rey rata; quien jalaba a una pequeña zorrita de pelo rojizo de su cola.

SUELTENME!- Decía la zorrita luchando para que la soltaran. Hasta que una de las ratas pequeñas le puso un pañuelo en la boca hasta dejarla desmayada.

OIGAN!- Gritó Rico para llamar la atención de las ratas. –Déjenla en paz!- Dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

Vaya vaya… Es una de las monjas! Qué? Crees que puedes detenernos? Somos muchos, y tu… solo uno!- dijo Cookie burlándose de Rico mientras reía de manera escandalosa.

Váyanse… y déjenla!- Dijo Rico aún mas serio.

A si? Y sino que vas a hacernos… eh?- Cuestionó el rey rata de una manera retadora.

Sino…- Y el pingüino regurgitó una ballesta.- Yo los saco a mi manera!- Dijo apuntando a Cookie con ella-

Acaso vas a dispararme?- Dijo provocativamente.

Ehm… Señor, es capaz de hacerlo.- Dijo una de las ratas algo temerosa.

No lo creo!- Negó Cookie.- Además, el viene por ella!- Dijo levantando a la zorrita quien aún seguía dormida, la colocó en frente de él usándola como escudo. Rico vio a la rata algo fastidiado.

Bueno, entonces hagámoslo a la antigua.- Dijo lanzando la ballesta al suelo y colocándose en posición de ataque.

Como tu quieras!- Dijo Cookie aceptando el reto. Dejó a la zorrita caer al suelo y se lanzó contra Rico para golpearlo. Gracias a los reflejos del psicópata logro esquivar al rey rata. El pingüino quedó en frente de la rata… y la baja estatura que poseía al lado de Cookie, se le hizo fácil poder ponerle sancadía para que éste cayera al suelo. Y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, seguido esto… El pingüino prosiguió a regurgitar una bazuca y volvió a apuntar a Cookie con su arma.

Ahora váyanse!- dijo furioso.

Si ehm… nosotros… ya nos íbamos!- Dijo el rey rata poniéndose de pie y huyendo junto con las demás ratas. Rico vio a las ratas huir y dejo salir un 'Cobardes' como comentario acompañado de una risa burlona; pero recordando el asunto, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para ver a la zorrita que aún seguía en el suelo. Sin dudar más el pingüino corrió a hincarse en frente de ella. De una manera desesperada por ver que aun no despertaba… tomó la cara de la zorrita entre sus aletas y con una expresión preocupada no dejaba de verla.

Oye… Te encuentras bien?- Dijo Rico viendo a la pequeña zorrita de pelo rojizo. En seguida, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta haberlo hecho totalmente; tenía unos hermosos y radiantes ojos cafés. El pingüino experto en armas se quedó asombrado y al mismo perdido en los ojos de la chica, estaba congelado… parecía algo extraño, su corazón latía de una manera como nunca lo había hecho antes…

CONTINUARA…

Perdón por hacer este capítulo muy corto pero… eso es lo que tenía planeado hasta el momento ._. xD Por favor dejen sus reviews y si alguien tiene algunas ideas para ayudarme con este fic se los agradecería :3 Que pasen buen día, Chao! :D


	2. Chapter 2 María José

Donde estoy?- Pregunto confundida la zorrita terminando de despertar hasta que vio a Rico frente a ella, inmediatamente sin pensarlo dos veces se apartó de Rico y se colocó en posición de defensa.- ALEJATE! Tengo garras! Y no me da miedo usarlas!- Advirtió mostrando temerosamente sus garras al pingüino.

No tranquila... Lamento haberte asustado! Pero estas bien, ya no hay peligro...- Dijo tranquilamente Rico.

Pero... Y las ratas?- Dijo la zorrita mientras veía en todas partes buscando alguna señal de ellas.

Huyeron.-

Pero... Como?- Dijo viendo de nuevo al pingüino.- Tu me salvaste?

Uh... Tantito.- Dijo Rico sonriendo a la zorrita.

Tantito...- Repitió en voz baja ella reconociendo su modestia.- Emm... Entonces gracias por salvarme... Eh...-

Rico, mi nombre es Rico.-

Mucho gusto- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Y muchas gracias por salvarme, de veras lo agradezco...-

No te preocupes, fue todo un placer ayudar.-

Dime algo Rico... Eres del zoológico de Central Park no?- Preguntó la zorrita.

Si, como lo sabes?-

Porque seria extraño que un pingüino viviera libre en las calles de Nueva York.- Dijo riendo divertidamente. Rico sonrió ante su comentario que obviamente lo hizo verse como un tarado **(Pues debería -.- xD Ok no ._.)**

Y tu... Vives en Central Park?-

Pues... Algo así! -Dijo.- Es mas bien...- Y antes de poder completar su oración se escucho el ruido de un silbato.- Oh oh... Creo que ya debería irme... En fin, fue un placer Rico!- Dijo sonriendo enormemente.

Oye espera... Me preguntaba, podría volver a verte?- Preguntó rápidamente.

Supongo que si... Nos veremos pronto... Nos vemos!- Dijo empezando a correr en cuatro patitas alejandose del pingüino. Rico nada mas la veía alejarse, hasta que recordó algo...

ESPERA! CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?- Gritó Rico.

MARÍA JOSÉ!- Le respondió ella gritando sin dejar de correr hasta que desapareció de allí.

María José..- Repitió Rico con un gran suspiro y una sonrisa en su pico mientras seguía viendo el lugar donde ella se había retirado. Se quedó un gran rato parado allí hasta que... - Hay no, ya debería haber regresado al cuartel!- Dijo recapacitando y haciendo rápidamente el desliz del pingüino yendo al zoológico.

Mientras en el cuartel...

Skipper caminaba de un lado a otro paranóicamente **(Cuando no ._. xD)**- Ya debió haber llegado, y si esta haciendo algo peligroso?- Preguntaba Skipper molesto.

Skipper... Es Rico! Que podría hacer de mal?- Preguntó Kowalski a su líder con la intención de hacerlo pensar de que todo estaba en orden.

Exacto! Estamos hablando de Rico! Y si exagera nuevamente con su vicioso Kaboom?!- Dijo aun mas paranoico.

Skipper, estoy seguro de que aparecerá...- Dijo Cabo.

Eso espero...- Dijo sin seguir de caminar de un lado a otro hasta que los tres pingüinos vieron a Rico bajar por la escotilla.-

Hola! Que cuentan? :B - Dijo Rico viendo a las demás monjas.

Que cuento? QUE CUENTO?! DONDE ESTABAS?!- Cuestionó Skipper tomando a Rico de los hombros y sacudiendolo bruscamente.

Tranquilo! Solo se me hizo tarde!-

Donde estabas Rico?!... Acaso nos traicionas?!- Preguntó paranoico Skipper.

Claro que no! Jamás haría eso capitán-

Skipper...- interrumpió Kowalski.- Sabes que Rico nunca haria tal cosa... Creo que te hace falta dormir de nuevo... Estas mas... Como decirlo sin ofender? Mas... Mas Skipper de lo normal!-

A que te refieres con eso teniente?- Cuestiono Skipper soltando a Rico y volteando hacia su teniente.

Bueno en términos científicos serian... Paranoico!-

Para que? Jaja! Claro que no! Como crees que yo... Zzzzzz!- Unterrumpió su oración Skipper por quedarse dormido.

Vaya! Parece que tenias razón Kowalski! Pero... Como es que Skipper necesita dormir de nuevo si... Julien ya no sigue haciendo el mismo ruido de sus fiestas por la noche.- Preguntó el joven Cabo mientras el científico llevaba a su líder hasta su litera.

Yo tengo una teoría...- Dijo Koko (Me encanta decirle así :'D xD)- Skipper ha estado vigilando últimamente el hábitat de Bella para asegurarse de que "No le pase nada malo".- Dijo utilizando comillas a lo que Cabo y Rico rieron.- Pero dejando ese asunto a un lado... Rico, por que te demoraste tanto?

Rico no podía decirle a sus compañeros lo que había pasado en Central Park, o Skipper empezaría con su paranoia y le diría que esa chica era una "espía" o algo así...

Es que yo... Emm... Tuve que... Esconderme? Digo digo... Si eso! Tuve que esconderme porque habían muchos humanos allí el día de hoy!- Dijo nerviosamente el pingüino experto en armas.

Ves? Debiste haber dicho eso desde hace un principio, pero ya se hizo tarde... Hora de dormir, buenas noches.-Dijo Kowalski acostándose en su litera.

Si es cierto, buenas noches...- Dijo el experto en armas.

Dicho esto, todas las monjas subieron a sus literas y se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente, excepto por un pingüino quien sonreía ilusionadamente... No podía dormir por pensar en la belleza de tal linda zorrita rojiza que había visto en Central Park, repetía sin cesar en su mente su nombre...María José. Vaya que hasta su nombre le sonaba hermoso, sus ojos, su angelical voz... Parecía ser todo un Angel, y esperaba poder encontrarla al siguiente día... Hasta que finalmente el pingüino se quedo dormido.

Continuara...

**Aaawwnn! :'D xD Espero que les haya gustado, dejen su reviews y recuerdo que ideas o sugerencias me vendrían muy bien... Ahora me retiro, hasta la próxima actualización... Chao! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Es mi turno de nuevo

Era ya el siguiente día, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir y los animales del zoológico continuaban durmiendo... Bueno, no todos...

DEJA DE DECIRME PATO!- Reclamó Hans.

Y que pasa si lo hago... Pato?- Cuestionó Skipper retadoramente.

Ya callense! Ambos tienen que dejar de pelear! Son demasiado tercos!- Dijo Kowalski regañando a su líder y al pa... Frailecillo ._. xD Estas peleas eran diarias que ya hasta habían irritado al teniente **(Pobre Koko :B xD)  
**  
Bueno... Esta bien! De todos modos no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo...- Dijo Skipper, pero luego notó algo.- Espera! Donde esta Rico?

Creo que se encuentra dormido aun Skipper.- Informó el inocente Cabo.

Como?! Agh!- Dicho esto el capitán se encaminó hasta la litera del sargento.- RICO! DESPIERTA YA FLOJO!

Neh! Cinco minutitos mas...- Pidió Rico sin abrir los ojos e intentando volver a dormir.

Como quieras...- Dijo revoleando los ojos y dirigiendose a sus soldados y a Hans quienes se encontraban listos para recibir ordenes.- Para empezar con la rutina de hoy necesito que alguien vaya a inspeccionar la oficina de Alice y ver si hay algo nuevo que deba ser reportado... Cabo! Tu lo harás..-

En seguida Skipper!- Dijo el inocente y dulce Cabo y el pequeño salió a cumplir su tarea.

Ahora necesito que alguien se encargue de la limpieza del cuartel... Hans! Lo harás tu...-

QUE?! Yo por que?!- Preguntó reclamando el pato... Tucán... Lo que sea.

Porque... Yo lo digo!- Dijo orgullosamente la monja líder.

Eres despreciable!-

Gracias! Me alagas! Ahora ve a cumplir tu tarea!- le ordenó.

Ya que...- Dijo únicamente sin alguna otra protesta retirándose también.

Bien; ahora necesito que alguien vaya a hacer vigilancia a Central Park! Kowalski... Ya que Rico lo hizo ayer, lo harás...-

YO! YO LO HAGO!- Dijo Rico levantándose rápidamente de su litera... Vaya que le convenía realizar dicha tarea, tanto que se cayó de la litera y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

Seguro? Ayer ni siquiera querías salir durante tu turno...- Mencionó el científico.

Si pero... Las cosas cambian!-

Ehm... Esta bien supongo.- Permitió Skipper.- Pero no vuelvas tarde!

Lo prometo!- Dijo emocionado. Seguido esto, Rico salió rápido del cuartel de su equipo y del zoológico para dirigirse a Central Park.

Que extraño, Rico normalmente odia tener que salir a vigilar Central Park.- Argumentó Kowalski.

Si lo se... Pero con tal de que lo haga estoy bien con eso!- Dijo Skipper.

Skipper... Crees que pueda ir a comprar un hielito al parque?- Pidió Cabo regresando al cuartel.

Claro! Por que no?- Autorizó el líder.- Ten cuidado...

Así lo haré, gracias!- dijo el pequeño saliendo del cuartel.

**EN CENTRAL PARK**

El pingüino experto en armas había llegado haciendo el desliz del pingüino. Buscaba en todas partes alguna señal de la zorrita rojiza.

Donde estará?- Se preguntó. Prosiguió buscando y no lograba encontrar señal de ella.

Pero no contó con que alguna criatura que habia bajado de un arbol y lo hubiera visto. La criatura prosiguió a esconderse en algunos arbustos para sorprenderlo en el momento mas inesperado... Era Majo; la zorrita que Rico estaba buscando. Cuando vio que el pingüino ya estaba alejándose, salió de su escondite y dio un fuerte salto cayendo a la espalda del pingüino.

ARRE CABALLITO!- Grito la zorrita riendo divertidamente sobre la espalda de Rico.- Hola monja! :D

María José! Hola! Que gusto verte.- Dijo el pingüino balanceándose para intentar no caer al suelo.

No me digas así... Suena Hhm... Muy formal, dime Majo!- Dijo sonriente.

Majo... Claro, esta bien...- Dijo Rico Aunque éste perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto con la zorrita al suelo. Ambos azotaron como res en el suelo y sin levantarse aun, rieron divertidamente hasta no poder.

Eres muy débil!- Le dijo burlonamente ella.

Claro que no! Es solo que me sorprendiste ._. Lo cual es muy diferente.- Se defendió él.

Como digas!- Dijo aun riendo.- Y que haces aquí?

Pues... Me ofrecí para venir a vigilar Central Park de nuevo y... Heme aquí!-

Vigilar? Por que?- Preguntó algo confundida.

Veras... Skipper, mi líder de equipo militar, nos envía a hacer reconocimiento si hay algún problema a nuestros alrededores... Y nos envía a cumplir varias tareas para hacerlo.-

Militar? :O Preguntó sorprendida Majo.- Que genial!

Es idea mía? O eres demasiado optimista?- Preguntó Rico sonriendo a ella.

Pues... Supongo que si! Así dicen todos!-

Impresionante... Ademas, te favorece!- Dijo Rico tiernamente.

De que manera?- Preguntó curiosa.

Bueno... Es que tienes una muy hermosa sonrisa.-

De veras lo crees?- Le preguntó algo sonrojada.

Sin duda.-

Pues... Gracias! Eres muy amable...- Sonrió.

No hay de que! Solo digo la verdad...- Le contestó; hasta recordar algo importante.- Hay no... Tengo que irme!

Oh... En ese caso debes apresurarte o quien sabe que reproches te dará tu líder...- Le dijo Majo riendo.

Si es cierto ._. ... entonces, nos vemos luego?- preguntó Rico tratando de no mostrarse tan emocionado.

Cuenta con ello.- contestó Majo.

Entonces... -Dijo tomando su patita.- Hasta pronto...- Terminó de decir besando la patita de la zorrita y yéndose devuelta al zoológico haciendo el desliz del pingüino.

Que simpático y extraño pingüino es...- Dijo sonriendo Majo mientas lo veía alejarse.

De vuelta al zoológico, Rico continuaba corriendo para llegar a su hábitat hasta que alguien lo vio pasando y lo detuvo.

RICO!- Lo llamo Bella.

Lo lamento Bella... No puedo hablar! Skipper me matara!- Contestó sin parar.

... Que?- Dijo confundida viendo a la monja alejarse. Sin detenerse Rico llegó al cuartel pero literalmente... Casi sin aire.

Rico, llegaste justo a tiempo... Algún nuevo reporte?- Preguntó Skipper.

No... No, nada nuevo capitán.- Dijo Rico recuperando aire.

Oh bueno... En ese caso, ya vuelvo! Tengo que... Hacer algo clasificado...- Dijo algo nervioso el líder caminando hacia la escotilla.

Que? Ver a Bella?- Preguntó Kowalski riendo mientras salía de su laboratorio quien venia acompañado del joven Cabo.

Que?... A Bella? Pff! No sean ridículos! Claro que n... Ok si! ._. No me molesten!- Dijo seriamente al salir del cuartel.

Jaja creo que ahora todos sabemos lo "Clasificado" que Skipper va a hacer todas las noches...- Argumentó Kowalski con una risa divertida hasta entrar de nuevo a su laboratorio dejando a Cabo y a Rico solos en el cuartel.

Y... Rico, así que ahora te gusta vigilar Central Park? Por que ese cambio tan repentino?- Interrogó Cabo a Rico.

Ehm... Ya sabes como soy de extraño, nadie me comprende!- Respondió nervioso el experto en armas.

Oh, eso lo aclara todo!- Dijo Cabo sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía a acostar a su litera.- Ah, y saludame a tu novia!- Terminó diciendo cubriendose con su manta.

De acuerdo...- Dijo Rico sin prestarle atención a lo que su joven compañero le había dicho... Hasta que reflexionó la respuesta de Cabo...- NOVIA?! Uh... Que novia?!- Preguntó nerviosamente Rico tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

**Continuara...**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :D

Skipper: Gustar? Claro que no! -.- Estas perdida por pensar en...

Cabo: Perros! :B Por pensar en perros! ^^ xD

Yo: Uh… Si... Eso ._.

Skipper: ... Aja! :SiClaro: xD

Rico: SHH! Callen! -.- Dejen sus reviews por favor! :D

Yo: Ah! Y para una niña... (Ella sabe quien es xDD) Tu Ricky Rickon te manda un apapacho! :B xD ahora si... Bye! :D


	4. Chapter 4 Completamente inesperado

QUE NOVIA?!- Volvió a preguntar Rico nerviosamente a Cabo.

Puedes dejarme dormir?- Dijo el pequeño Cabo cerrando sus ojos.

NO!- Insitió Rico tomando a Cabo de su patita y jalandolo fuera de su litera haciéndolo caer al suelo.

AUCH! QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?!- Gritó molesto Cabo Cabito.

Uh... Sangre por las venas? Duh!- Dijo de forma burlona el experto en armas a lo que Cabo revoleó los ojos.- Dime... Que novia?

La chica con la que estabas en Central Park... Ya sabes, la zorrita rojiza que estaba riendo contigo!- Dijo Cabo poniéndose de pie mientras reía.

Que? Como es que... Como tu?... Cuando?- Preguntó nervioso sin siquiera poder terminar sus oraciones.

Que?... Como es que sé eso? Bueno, fui a comprar un hielito al parque y... Parece que no estabas vigilando nada de nada!- Dijo Cabo riendo divertidamente.

Claro que si... Es mas...-

Como se llama?- Interrumpió Cabo.

Uh... Bueno... Que te importa!- dijo cruzando las aletas.

Bueno, esta bien... Y no te preocupes, no le diré a Skipper nada de tu nueva novia!- dijo burlándose de Rico.

No es mi novia!- Reclamó el pingüino experto en armas.

Aja... Si claro.- Dijo con tono sarcástico el pequeño, se volvió a acostar en su litera y se cubrió con su manta.- Pero si lo es.- Repitió riendo nuevamente y cerrando sus ojos.

Rico revoleó los ojos y se encaminó a acostar en su litera... Cerró los ojos y comenzó a descansar. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que trataba; dormir? No tenia sueño. Ademas parecía tener una gran oportunidad, Kowalski en su laboratorio quien siempre demoraba en salir de allí, Cabo durmiendo, y su líder viendo a su novi... Digo Bella. Era el momento perfecto, después de todo ni siquiera era de noche aun. "Hhm... Sin nada que hacer, podría salir un rato mas a Central Park." pensó sonriendo; se levantó de su litera sin hacer ruido alguno y subió sigilosamente la escotilla, salió del zoológico rápidamente.

Al llegar a Central Park haciendo el desliz del pingüino, Rico fue detenido, alguien atrajo su atención.

HOLA MONJA!- Gritó una voz familiar haciendo que Rico desviara la vista y se chocara muy fuerte contra un árbol.

AUCH!- Se quejo Rico.- Quien anda allí?- Preguntó frotándose su cabeza por el golpe que se dio. En ese momento salió una ardilla del tronco de su árbol y se acerco a Rico... Exacto, era Fred.

Nadie mas que yo!- Dijo la ardilla.

Fred... Que es lo que quieres?- preguntó fastidiado Rico al saber que él había sido el culpable de que el se lastimara.

Nada, solo quería saludarte...- Dijo tontamente.- Ademas... Parecía que se te perdió algo, no?

Si! Digo... No! Es decir... AGH! No es de tu interés.-

Tal vez no lo sea pero no conoces el parque, y quien mejor para ayudarte que la ardilla que vive aquí!- Agregó.

Hhm... Bueno, esta bien! Estoy buscando a una zorrita llamada María José-

Ah, Majo! Si la he visto...- Dijo únicamente. Rico se quedó esperando a que Fred le dijera donde, cosa que fue inútil.

Y...?-

Y... Que?- Dijo de la manera mas ignorante. Rico revoleó los ojos.

Donde esta?!- Preguntó algo molesto.

Ah, esta con Archie... Te guío?-

Claro!- Dijo Rico. Fred lo acompañó hasta un área donde se escuchaban varios gritos (No de niña, pero tampoco masculinos xD)- Y eso?- Preguntó Rico hasta descubrir de donde venían los gritos; eran de Archie, el mapache tenia una manzana en la cabeza, ademas estaba amarrado a un árbol.

DEJAME! ME VAS A CORTAR LA CABEZA!- Gritaba Archie.

Y eso a mi que me importa?- Dijo bromeando Majo. La zorrita tenia un arco y una flecha, no tenia la intención de hacerle daño a Archie... Es solo que le parecía gracioso intimidarlo. Para causarle mas miedo colocó la flecha en el arco y la apuntó hacia él.- Olvide comentar... Tengo muy mala puntería sabes?- Agregó mientras reía divertidamente.

No vas a matarlo de verdad... O si?- Preguntó Fred mientras salía riéndose de ver a Archie muriendo de miedo.

No, pero a poco no se vio realista!- Dijo orgullosamente Majo.

La verdad si lo pareció- Comentó la ardilla.- Ah, oye... Hay alguien que te busca...

De veras? Quien?- Preguntó Majo. Vio a Rico salir de entre algunos arbustos y sonrió.- Ah... Hola Rico!

Hola Majo...- Saludó el pingüino con una sonrisa.

Bueno...- Dijo Fred tomando una navaja, acercándose al árbol donde se encontraba Archie y cortó las cuerdas que lo sostenían dejándolo caer al suelo.- Archie, vamos... Dejemos a los tórtolos!

TORTOLOS?!- Preguntaron al unisonido Majo y Rico; el pingüino no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y la zorrita se sonrojó hasta no poder mas.

Era solo una broma...- Dijo Fred riendo divertidamente y jalando a Archie del brazo hasta que ambos animales se alejaron de allí.

Que... Incomodo!- Dijo ella, las mejillas de la zorrita se habían tornado de un color carmesí.- QUE TE OCURRIÓ?!- Preguntó asustada viendo a Rico.

Que cosa?- Dijo sin saber de que le hablaba la chica.

Estas herido...- Dijo Majo tocando la frente del pingüino que tenia una herida.

AUCH!- Reaccionó dolorosamente Rico, hasta reaccionar que ese golpe fue causa del choque contra el árbol.- Uh... Fue solo un pequeño golpe, no es nada...

No es nada? Claro que lo es! Es un fuerte golpe... Y se perfectamente que te duele...- Argumentó seriamente.

Uh... Dolor? Pff! Claro que no...- Fingió él.

Bueno, pero siquiera dejame curarte...- Dijo Majo tocando su frente de nuevo mientras Rico intentaba negarse esquivandola a ella.

De veras, es preferible que no!-

Ven aquí!- Dijo Majo empezando a correr al pingüino mientras que éste corrió lo mas que pudo y se alejó rápidamente de ella.

Uff! A salvo!- Dijo el pingüino luego de ocultarse detrás de un árbol.

Yo no diría lo mismo...- Dijo una dulce voz sobre Rico, el pingüino levantó la vista y vio a Majo colgando de la rama del árbol donde él se encontraba.

Baja de allí... Vas a lastimarte!- Le dijo Rico con un tono un tanto divertido y reprochable.

Claro que no! Esto es 100%...- Decía la zorrita pretendiendo terminar su oración; excepto que no contaba con que la rama en la que ella se sostenía se rompiera. Al ocurrir esto, Majo cayó afortunadamente sobre Rico (Suerte para ella... No para Rico xD)

Ambos animales se sonrojaron hasta no poder, se les abrieron los ojos como platos y se quedaron congelados, no podían moverse. Cuando Majo cayó sobre Rico, sus labios se juntaron con el pico del pingüino experto en armas. Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, sus corazones latían velozmente, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Sin saber que hacer, Rico colocó cuidadosamente una de sus aletas sobre la mejilla de Majo y lentamente fue separando los labios de ella de su pico. Ambos estaban nerviosos, ninguno supo siquiera que decir.

Lo... Lo lamento...- Dijo tartamudeando Rico

Descuida...- Dijo aun sonrojada Majo. Pero ambos animales compartieron un incómodo silencio hasta que...

MAJO!- Gritó una voz femenina a lo que finalmente la zorrita reaccióno.

Tengo que irme...- Dijo sonriéndole aun un tanto nerviosa.

Claro... Nos vemos!- Dijo Rico devolviéndole la sonrisa de la misma manera; Majo se retiró y Rico se quedó aun parado sin lograr reaccionar. La razón? Se sentía tan avergonzado y tan feliz que era un tanto difícil de explicar, sin más preámbulo (Que rima con sonámbulo xD) el pingüino caminó de vuelta al zoológico y al llegar a su hábitat observó que Skipper aun no había llegado, Kowalski no estaba presente lo que significaba: Aun sigue en su laboratorio; y Cabo aun continuaba durmiendo por lo que Rico sin complicaciones logró acostarse en su litera y quedarse dormido.

**Continuara...**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! :D por favor dejen sus comentarios y/o ideas para ayudarme a mejorar mi redacción ^^ Que pasen buen día y nos vemos a la próxima... Adios! :3


	5. Chapter 5 Me gustas

**Aloha! :B xD Solo antes de que lean quiero resolver la duda de DarknessD06 que probablemente todos tienen :B xD Que hace el pato... Digo Hans como soldado en Central Park? Bueno, verán, por idea de mi unica y bella cabeza :3 (:SiClaro: xD) puse a Hans como continuación del fic 'Confiando en tu enemigo' que apenas lleva un capitulo ._. xD Ademas, ya que varias cosas de este fic tienen cosas reales en las que necesito a un bobo para que lo molesten (Hans) por eso esta allí** **OuO xD y ahora me callare para que ustedes lean :3 xD  
**  
RICO! Despierta ya!- Dijo Skipper seriamente después de haberlo hecho ya veinte veces.

Uh... Que? Ya es de día?- Dijo el pingüino experto en armas empezando a despertar.

De día? Rico... Son las 11:00 am- Dijo Cabo bajando por la escotilla.

QUE? TAN TARDE?!- Pregunto Rico. Se levantó rápidamente y se puso firme.- Buenos días!- Dijo a Skipper sin saber que mas decir, su líder estaba molesto (Cuando no! ._. xD)

Bien... Ya que fuiste el ultimo en despertar te encargaras de la vigilancia del zoológico, orden en los hábitats... Y principalmente desenmascarar a los espías- ordenó Skipper.

Ehm... Skipper, crees que yo podría ir a vigilar Central Park?-

Lastima! Ya asigne esa tarea..-

A QUIEN?!- Preguntó sorprendido Rico.

Al pato...- Dijo Skipper.

QUE?! Ehm... Digo... Esta bien! Iré a inspeccionar los hábitats...- Dijo Rico sonriendo, su líder no notó su sonrisa, pero Cabo si... Rico tenia un plan (No, era prepago! Y se quedo sin saldo :B xDDDD Lamento si me meto a decir bobadas, fue por una película que vi .-. xDD) en ese instante Rico subió por la escotilla y salió del cuartel.

Otro lunático plan...- Dijo Cabo en voz baja.

Que dices Cabo?- Preguntó Skipper volteando a verlo.

Uh... Nada Skipper...- Dijo Cabo haciéndose el inocente.

Mientras, nuestro héroe psicópata corría a las puertas de la entrada del zoológico, quien por fortuna logro encontrar a Hans; el pato se encontraba caminando tranquilamente camino a Central Park.

HANS... ESPERA!- Gritó Rico caminando hacia él. El pa... Frailecillo se detuvo y volteo a ver al pingüino quien logró alcanzarlo.

Que hiciste ahora Rico?- Preguntó Hans viéndolo con una mirada seria.

Nada!-

Entonces que quieres?-

Uh... Puedo pedirte un favor?-

No!- Dijo Hans, se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Espera...- Dijo Rico poniéndose enfrente del frailecillo para bloquearle el paso.- No sabes ni que te voy a pedir...

Bien...- Dijo Hans revoleando los ojos.- Que quieres?

... Crees que podríamos cambiar de tarea el día de hoy? Yo ir a vigilar Central Park y tu inspeccionar los hábitats del zoológico?-

He notado que últimamente nada te entusiasma más que ir al parque a diario no?- Dijo viendo con una sonrisa algo fría dejando algo nervioso a Rico.- Bueno... No me intriga saber lo que vas a hacer, supongo que esta bien! No veo por que no...- Dijo al pingüino.- Nos vemos luego...- Dijo Hans entrando de nuevo al zoológico para realizar la tarea de Rico. El pingüino sonrió y se dirigió felizmente al parque.

**MIENTRAS...**

Majo se en encontraba sentada sobre el tronco se un árbol pensando en una... Y una sola cosa:

"No puedo creer que tal cosa hubiera pasado! Ni siquiera lo vi venir, vaya que fue algo inesperado! Nunca creí que pasaría pero... Debo admitir que me habría gustado que el tiempo se detuviera... Ese momento fue tan... No lo se! Mi corazón latía agitadamente, sentí mariposas en mi estómago... Es extraño, ni siquiera yo puedo explicarme a mi misma como me sentí... Los segundos pasaban lento, vi sus ojos... Sus hermosos y resplandecientes ojos azul zafiro me miraban con pena, hay algo en su rostro que me cautiva... Es lindo! Creo que... Me gusta"- Decía ella en su mente. De pronto, sus ojos fueron cerrados, alguien se los había cubierto.

Hola traviesa... Adivina quien es!- Dijo Rico con una sonrisa mientas cubría los ojos de Majo con sus aletas.

Monja!- Dijo ella sonriendo, sabia perfectamente que era Rico.- Hola!

Hola Majo!- Dijo quitando sus aletas de los ojos de la zorrita.-Que haces aquí?- Preguntó Rico sentándose a su lado.

Nada! Solo estaba pensando...- Dijo ella.

En que? En tu novio?-

Pues... QUE? NOO!- Dijo ella empujándolo al suelo mientras reía.

Jaja... Era una broma nada mas.- Dijo Rico riendo.- Pero... En que pensabas?

En nada... Solo que estoy algo aburrida...- Dijo ella apoyándose en el tronco del árbol.

Entonces... Que quieres hacer?-

Quieres jugar algo?- Preguntó Majo sonriendo a Rico.

Seguro! Que cosa?-

Las traes!- Dijo ella tocando su hombro. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió velozmente.

Que? Oye! Eres una tramposa!- Dijo Rico levantándose para atrapar a Majo.- Ven acá!

No es trampa! Es juego limpio!- Dijo ella burlonamente mientras seguía corriendo.

Te atrapare!-

Puedes intentarlo!- Dijo Majo. Rico hizo el desliz del pingüino para tomar mas velocidad y quedó justo detrás de ella.

-Ya casi te alcanzo...- Dijo Rico o estirando su aleta para atraparla. Majo vio un árbol delante suya y giró a la izquierda, para mala suerte de Rico no se dio cuenta y prácticamente estampó su rostro contra el árbol.- AUCH!

O.O RICO!- Gritó Majo alterada. Inmediatamente Corrió hacia él a asegurarse de que estuviera bien.-Estas bien?!

Uh... Yo... Creo...- Tartamudeó Rico, jaló a la zorrita del brazo al suelo junto a el.- Las traes!- Dijo riendo.

Eres un tramposo...- Dijo ella riendo con él. Ambos reían como niños; Rico dirigió su mirada al rostro de Majo viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Siento... Algo extraño...- dijo él viendo a la zorrita.

Que cosa?-

No lo se yo... Jamas me había sentido así! Creo que... Me gusta..- Dijo el pingüino sonriéndole con ternura.- Barbie... Alguna vez te dijeron que tienes los ojos mas hermosos del mundo?

D-De veras lo crees?- Preguntó Majo bajando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco.

No lo creo... Lo se!- Dijo él acercándose a ella.- Majo... Solo quiero pedirte un favor...-

Cual?- Preguntó sin subir la mirada. Rico tomó con su aleta el rostro de la zorrita y lo subió con cuidado haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos.

Nunca dejes de verme con ellos...- Dijo de la manera mas tierna. Se acercó mas a ella y con su otra aleta rodeó su cintura mientras que ella colocó sus patitas sobre los hombros de Rico, Majo se acercó mas a él y él a ella hasta darse un beso. Un bello y romántico momento hasta que se escuchó un grito que provenía del zoológico.

RICO!- Se escuchó, era la voz de Skipper. Rico terminó inmediatamente el beso y vio a Majo muy apenado.

Creo que será mejor que vayas a averiguar que ocurre...- Le dijo ella sonriendo.

Pero... Te veré luego?- Le preguntó Rico sonriéndole de la misma manera. Majo se acercó a Rico y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Nos vemos Rico.- Le dijo. Rico unidamente sonrió y rápidamente se retiró. Majo se quedó sonriendo y se encaminó a su casa pero en el camino se encontró con uno de sus amigos... Fred.

Hola Majo!- Dijo él comiendo una bellota.

Hola Fred...- Dijo ella continuando con su camino.

Y tu novio?- Preguntó el riendo burlonamente.

Que novio?-

La monja... Te vi hace un rato con él!-

No es mi novio...- Dijo ella defendiéndose.

Y... No te gustaría verlo?-

Pero... Acaba de verlo-

Me refiero a verlo en su hogar! Yo se donde vive!- Dijo Fred.

Ehm... Bueno si es así, estaría bien supongo!- Dijo ella sonriendo, dicho esto Fred acompañó a la pequeña zorrita camino al zoológico.

**Continuara...**

Y que tal? :D espero les haya gustado, y sino pues no me culpen, no tengo mucha inspiración ._. xD

Skipper: Si... No esta cursi porque es una miedosa! :P xD

Yo: :O A quien le dices miedosa monja? -.-

Skipper: A ti! xD quien se desmaya en un hospital? xDD

Yo: ._. Es que me dieron ñañaras! D: xD y no es miedo! -.-

Skipper: Aja si claro... *En voz baja* Miedosa -.- xD

Bella: Callense niños! :B xD Ejem! Pao... dejen sus reviews por favor? :B

Yo: Ah si xD Dejen sus reviews por favor :D Nos vemos a la próxima... Chao! ^^


	6. Chapter 6 El plan de las chicas

Vaya! Que lindo zoológico!- Exclamó Majo viendo a su alrededor.

Si... El zoológico! Todos los animales aquí están locos...- Dijo Fred guiando a la zorrita.

Miren quien habla de locos?- Le preguntó Majo burlonamente. Ambos animales pasaron por enfrente del hábitat de una pequeña tigre de bengala quien se encontraba con sus dos mejores amigas.

No me jales tanto el cabello!- Se quejaba Marlene.

Quédate quieta! Casi termino... Te quedara precioso!- Le respondió Luci mientras le hacía un peinado.

Luci... Apestas en eso!- Dijo Bella riendo divertidamente mientras se veía en un espejo.

Que? Soy una pingüina militar, no una estilista...- se defendió Luci.

Aprende a manejar tu fuerza si?!- Le dijo la nutria aún quejándose. Bella seguía viéndose en el espejo hasta que en el reflejo de este vio a dos animales pasar a lo lejos de su hábitat.

Oigan...- dijo llamando la atención de Luci y Marlene.- Vean! Tenemos visitas... Vamos! - Dijo con una sonrisa, corrió hacia la salida y seguida de sus dos amigas llegaron con la zorrita y la ardilla.- Hola! Bienvenidos al zoológico!- Dijo amablemente.

AAHHH! UNA TIGRE QUIERE COMERME!- Gritó Fred poniéndose detrás de María José y empujándola hacia el frente.- CÓMETELA A ELLA!-

QUE?!- Exclamó ella con pánico.

Jaja... No voy a comerme a nadie! Permíteme presentarme.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Barbie.- Mi nombre es Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella. Ella es Luci...- dijo señalando a la pingüina.

Hola!- Saludo Luci estrechando su aleta con la patita de Barbie.

Y ella es Marlene.-

Hola! Que tal?- Dijo saludando la nutria.

Hola chicas!- Dijo la zorrita sonriendo.- Mi nombre es María José pero pueden llamarme Majo Y el... Bueno... No importa- Dijo viendo a Fred a lo que el aludido la vio con una mirada seria.

Y que te trae al zoológico?- Preguntó Luci, a lo que Majo respondió:

Bueno... La verdad solo queríamos venir a...-

Ella vino a ver a su novio!- Dijo Fred interrumpiendo.

FRED!- Le dijo Majo viéndolo con fastidio, la ardilla únicamente se encogió de brazos.

Tienes novio?- Preguntó Marlene.- Quien es?

No tengo novio! Es mi amigo...- Se defendió la zorrita algo nerviosa.

Bueno... Conocemos a todos los animales del zoológico, quien es tu "amigo"?- Preguntó esta vez Bella aplicando comillas con sus patitas.

No creo que viva aquí... Además...-

Es una monja, el alto demente y explosivo.- dijo Fred.

FRED!- Dijo Majo llamando otra vez su atención.

Rico?!- preguntó Luci sorprendida.- No sabía que Rico tuviera novia.

No soy su novia!- Insistió Majo algo sonrojada.

Aawwns se aman!- Dijo Bella molestando a la zorrita.- Bueno... Viniste a verlo? Podemos llevarte a su hogar.

Pero... Me dijo que su líder...-

Skipper? Nah! No es problema... Esta picarona lo resuelve.- Dijo Marlene señalando a Bella.

Yo lo arreglo...- Dijo la pequeña tigre caminando seguida de todas las chicas.

No vienes Fred?- Preguntó Majo.

Hhm... No gracias! Debo regresar con mi abuela...- Dijo este retirándose mientras que las chicas se dirigían al hábitat de los pingüinos.

**MIENTRAS EN EL CUARTEL...**

Además... Las paradojas crono espaciales son una gran ayuda para el sistema...- Explicaba Kowalski a todos los presentes. Skipper estaba sentado en la mesa apoyando su mejilla sobre su mano la cual estaba colocada en la mesa. Cabo estaba en su litera sentado a punto de quedarse dormido. Hans estaba sentado en el suelo, veía a Kowalski con una expresión de ignorancia y desinterés. Y finalmente Rico quien se encontraba durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

Era una explicación tremendamente larga, por fortuna para los que presenciaban la explicación de Kowalski alguien toco la entrada de la escotilla.

Toc Toc!- Llamaron a la puerta. Skipper conocía perfectamente esa voz, era de Bella.

Yo abro!- Dijo Skipper levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y quitando la entrada de la escotilla.- Bella! Que tal?- Le preguntó sonriendo el líder.

Hola!- Le respondió Bella con una sonrisa.- Que tal muchachos?- Dijo saludando al resto.

Hola Bella!- Dijo animosamente Cabo.

Hola...- dijeron Luci y Marlene entrando.

Rico, se bueno y trae unos guachinangos para las invitadas.- Ordenó Skipper.

Yo?! Asdfghjkl... Esta bien- Dijo Rico gruñendo y dirigiéndose al laboratorio de Kowalski.

Y que las trae a nuestro cuartel chiquita?- Preguntó Skipper con una tierna sonrisa a Bella.

Bueno... Queremos presentarles a una amiga!- Contestó la pequeña tigre.

Que gran... QUE?- Preguntó Skipper reaccionando paranoícamente.- Dónde esta la espía?!

No es una espia!- Le dijo Bella con una mirada sería.- Ven Majo!- Dijo llamando a la zorrita, ella entró y vio a los presentes con una sonrisa.

Hola! Que tal? Soy Majo.- Dijo presentándose.

Muy bien espía... Para quien trabajas?!- Cuestionó Skipper.

Que? Yo... No...-

Skipper... Puedo hablarte afuera?- Le preguntó Bella al capitán con una mirada algo molesta.

Bien...- Aceptó Skipper, dicho esto ambos animales salieron en dirección a la isla de concreto.

Que tal Majo? Mi nombre es Cabo.- Dijo el pequeño presentándose.

Hola Cabo...- Lo saludó la zorrita. En ese instante apareció el pingüino experto en armas con un recipiente de guachinangos.

Bueno creo que...- Quiso decir Rico sin poder terminar su oración, vio a Majo e inmediatamente se le cayó lo que llevaba en las aletas dejándolo caer al suelo.

Rico! Estas bien?- Preguntó Marlene algo asustada.

Que?- Dijo sin prestar atención el pingüino, no podía quitar su mirada de la de la zorrita hasta que finalmente reaccionó.- Digo... Ehm... Si! Es solo que tengo aletas de mantequilla ya sabes...- Dijo nerviosamente Rico agachándose para recoger lo que se le cayó y poniéndolo en la mesa.

Rico... Ella es María José de preferencia Majo- Dijo Luci señalando a la zorrita con una sonrisa, mostraba obvio el saber que ambos ya se conocían.

Hola... Majo!- Saludó el pingüino con una sonrisa a la zorrita. Estiro su aleta en dirección a ella y la aludida la estrechó con su patita.

Hola Rico!- Saludó ella guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole.

**MIENTRAS EN LA ISLA DE CONCRETO...**

Oye, que mosca te picó?- Le preguntó Bella a Skipper pidiéndole una explicación a su comportamiento.

No confío en esa chica! Que tal si es una espía?- Le respondió el capitán.

Que? Claro que no! Es una amiga...-

Cuando y dónde la conocieron?-

No voy a decírtelo Skipper... Es una amiga, y lamento decírtelo, es clasificado!-

Clasificado? Tienes que estar jugando!- Le dijo él con una sonrisa sarcástica.- Estas hablando con el líder número uno del...

Y tu estas hablando con una tigre que va a sacarte todo el relleno peluchoso de tu cuerpo.- Le avisó interrumpiendo ella sacando sus garras con una sonrisa retadora.

Gatita...- Le dijo él tomando delicadamente los brazos de Bella.- No confío en ella, lo sabes bien!

Eres muy desconfiado...-

Te recuerdo la razón por la que soy así... Y está allá abajo en mi hábitat como si fuera uno de mis soldados...- Dijo refiriéndose a Hans. Bella revoleó los ojos.

Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo? Por qué no olvidar ya eso y ser amigos?-

Porque un amigo es solo un enemigo que no te ha atacado! Y el ya lo hizo...-

Oh... Osea que yo soy una enemiga para ti?- Le preguntó haciéndose la ofendida.

Que? No! Digo... Es que... Ya sabes... Yo...- Tartamudeó Skipper tratando de remediar la tontería que dijo.

Tranquilo... Te molestaba nada más...- Le dijo ella riendo, Skipper lo hizo también.

Eres muy complicada...- argumentó Skipper aún riendo.

Lo se! Pero valgo la pena...- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Y no lo dudo...- Respondió Skipper con una sonrisa tierna y con su aleta acarició la mejilla de Bella haciendo que ella se sonrojara apenas, la gatita bajó la mirada y al subirla Skipper notó su hermosa sonrisa.

Será mejor entrar con los demás... Nos están esperando...- Dijo ella pasando al lado de Skipper y pasando su cola por la mejilla de él mientras seguía caminando; el líder sonrió tontamente por unos instantes y siguió a la pequeña tigre de nuevo al hábitat.

**Continuara...**

**:O Bella picarona! Tiene sus métodos :B xDD Ok no ._. Por favor dejen sus reviews :D Chao! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Cuñado

La pequeña tigre bajó por la escotilla, al verla Luci se acerco a ella para hablarle.

Y... Como te fue?- Preguntó susurrando.

Velo por ti misma.- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa. De pronto el líder de los pingüinos bajo por la escotilla y habló.

Estas de suerte... Intru... Ehm... Es decir...-

Majo!- Le recordó Marlene.

Si, Majo... Estas de suerte, después de pensarlo decidí que puedes quedarte aquí... - luci vio a Bella con una mirada picarona y esta solo se rió en bajo- Pero no demasiado, te estoy vigilando!- Le dijo señalando con su aleta a sus ojos y luego a ella.

Ehm... Esta bien?- Respondió Majo algo extrañada.

Bien!- Dijo Marlene con una sonrisa.- Vamos a presentarte a los demás animales del zoológico Majo.

Eso suena grandioso.- Dijo la zorrita- Pero ya es muy tarde, quizás en otra ocasión... Fue un placer conocerlos a todos! Adios chicos...- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la escotilla.

Espera!- Dijo Cabo deteniéndola- No es muy seguro que vayas sola a Central Park durante estas hora, es peligroso!

No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a pasear por el parque en las noches...- Dijo despreocupada.

Pero por si acaso...- Dijo Bella empujando a Rico al frente- Rico te acompañara :D

QUE?!- Preguntó Rico nervioso.

Negatorio...- Respondió el líder con tono serio.- Mis hombres deberían estar descansando justo ahora para estar activos mañana.-

Por favor Skipper... Si?- Le suplico Bella dándole un pequeño abrazo mientras este solo sonrió tontamente y luego la vio serio.

No puedo creer que sepas mi debilidad...- Dijo luego volteando a ver a Rico.- Agh, bien! Rico acompáñala...

Ehm... Claro Skipper!- Dijo el pingüino experto en armas con tono nervioso, subió la escotilla y detrás suya salió Majo.- Dejame ayudarte...- dijo ofreciéndole su aleta para ayudarla a subir.

Gracias Rico!- Le contesto ella sonriéndole y tomando su aleta.- Bien... Vamos!- Dijo caminando y saltando seguida por Rico quien sólo la veía sonriendo.- Por que tan silencioso?- Dijo aún saltando.

Uh?... Por nada!- Le contesto el aún siguiéndola. Ella lo volteo a ver y se subió a su espalda.

Sonríe amargado!- Dijo ella riendo al igual que el.

Bájate traviesa.- Dijo el.

No... Eres muy suavecito...- Dijo abrazándolo y cerrando sus ojos en referencia al cansancio.

Majo... Majo...- Repitió el esperando una respuesta de la zorrita quien parecía ya estar dormida. Rico sin poder verla dormir tan solo sonrió con ternura mientras continuaba caminando con ella cargada. Al no saber donde vivia Majo, el pingüino llego hasta el árbol de Fred para pedirle ayuda.- FRED!

SHH! -Dijo la ardilla saliendo de su árbol.- Todos están durmiendo... Puedes bajarle dos rayitas a tu volumen?...-

Oye, podrías decirme donde vive Majo?- Preguntó Rico.

Hhm... -Dijo viendo a Majo en la espalda del pingüino.- vive a cinco árboles a la derecha de aquí.

En serio? ._. Creí que sería más lejos... Bueno, gracias... Nos vemos! -Dijo caminando hasta el árbol; pero la casa de la zorrita no era una casa cualquiera era grande y bastante decorada. Rico se acerco y toco la puerta de la casa.

Si diga?- Se escucho a alguien decir tras la puerta.

Ehm... Buenas noches disculpe yo...- Trato de explicar el pingüino pero alguien abrió la puerta y vio a Majo y su amigo "desconocido".

OH DIOS! Entra...-Dijo jalando a Rico dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta.- Hola!.- Dijo la zorrita que era algo parecida a Majo.- Mi nombre es Carly.

Ehm... Yo...-

Ah si, deja a mi hermana en el sofá.-

Tu hermana?- Preguntó Rico mientras acostaba a Majo en el sofá y veía a Carly.

Si... Ya se! No nos parecemos en nada. Y tu debes ser...-

Rico.-

Si... Mi hermana no ha dejado de hablar de ti.- Dijo riendo.

De... De veras?- Preguntó Rico un tanto sorprendido y emocionado.

Si... Eres su novio?-

NOVIO? O.O Yo...- Dijo nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba.

Si... Eso pensé.- Dijo riéndose divertidamente de la expresión de Rico.- Deberías ver tu cara... XD Oye... Sabías que...- En ese momento el ruido de la puerta intentando abrirse interrumpió a Carly.- Oh no...

Que ocurre? ._. -Preguntó Rico.

Son mis padres... Tienes que irte! Si te ven aquí nos matarán!- Dijo alarmada.

Pero... Por dónde?... Por dónde?!- Dijo viendo hacia todas partes.

Por la ventana!- dijo señalándola. El pingüino se dirigió a ella y quito las ventanillas.

CARLY... MAJO! YA LLEGAMOS!- Se escucho decir.

O.O hay no... Perdón pero nos vemos cuñado!- Dijo Carly lanzando a Rico por la ventana.- Hola mamá... Hola papá!- Saludo Carly al ver a sus padres entrar a la sala justo después de arrojar al pingüino.

Mientras...  
AUCH!- Se quejo Rico frotando su cabeza después de caer por el árbol.- Vaya, definitivamente esta es una de las noches más locas que haya tenido...- Decía el pingüino para si mismo mientras que con una sonrisa en su pico regresaba a su hábitat.

Continuara...

Perdón si es muy corto pero no me culpen D: xD

Skipper: Floja :P

Yo: Callate :U

Cabo: Por favor dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima actualización n_n

Bella: A la misma hora en el mismo canal :'D

Yo: Ya Chapulin Colorado -.- xD Bye c:


End file.
